


Flying lessons never teach the right lesson.

by MyChemicalEnd



Series: The Adventures of Night Fury!Pete [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flying Lessons, M/M, Night Fury!Pete - Freeform, Pete gets injured, Pete jumping off the top of buildings to try and impress Patrick, but not too badly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalEnd/pseuds/MyChemicalEnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete should really start listening to Patrick more, after all, he's usually right.</p><p>(or that time Pete disobeyed Patrick and ended up in hospital for a week)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying lessons never teach the right lesson.

Patrick had expected several things when he heard banging coming from the roof. One of these was definitely not Pete jumping around, flapping his wings and grinning like a mass murderer. In fact, it was something Patrick wouldn’t have imagined.

“Pete, why the hell are you up here at 2 in the afternoon?” Patrick sighed. It could be dangerous to have Pete parading his wings and tail around. Not everyone would be happy to see a dragon living next door to them.

“Practicing, Tricky!”

Patrick looked at the look on Pete’s face and was instantly regretting telling him that he should practice flying at home before he (inevitably) tried any stunts.

The drugs Pete had been taking since he was little to hide his ‘distinguishing’ features could have had effects on the structure of the wings and tail-sails as he’d grown. He wasn’t used to using either and so Patrick has placed a ban on attempted flying without supervision.

This meant that Pete was maybe a little too enthusiastic when Patrick told him he had a free hour to spare.

“You said I could practice if you were here and now you are!”

Patrick gave another exasperated sigh. Pete was just as bad as a five year old; by which he meant that he made simple statements and backed them up with puppy eyes and pouting. Patrick couldn’t refuse him.

“I really don’t think it’s a good idea up here, Pete. What if you can’t fly properly and break your leg or something? I’m not taking you to the hospital because you didn’t listen to me,” Patrick said sternly. Pete’s wings drooped to his sides.

“But how else can I check if they’re okay? I can glide to the ground if it goes badly, can’t I?”

Patrick considered. They really hadn’t established how strong the ligaments and muscle in Pete’s wings were, or even if the actual membrane could support his full weight for longer than five seconds.

“Pete, I don’t want to risk you getting hurt. Please can we take this slowly?”

It was Pete’s turn to sigh.

“Fine, but only because I love you,” Pete mumbled.

Patrick smiled and hugged his boyfriend.

“Thank you. We’ll start to properly assess you tomorrow, because I don’t trust these clouds,” They both looked up at the menacingly dark clouds overhead and made their way inside before the rain started.

 

********

Patrick woke up to see the sunlight streaming into his and Pete’s bedroom mostly blocked by a figure on the other side of the curtains. A figure with a strangely familiar shape…

Patrick rushed onto the balcony in his pyjamas to see Pete standing on the railing with his wings outstretched.

“Peter Wentz! Get down this second!”

Pete glanced round at his frustrated soul mate and whined.

“But Triiiiiick, I can fly!”

Patrick made a grab for his wrist, prompting Pete to jump out of the way.

Out of the way, and off of the railing.

“Pete!”

Pete seemed to have forgotten the first rule of flying; flap your wings. He spiraled down, screeching loudly as he did so. Patrick raced through the house and down the stairs to the bushes below the balcony and found one wing poking out of them, a tail trailing on the grass and Pete clutching his ribs, biting his lip.

It seemed that he had, in fact, missed the (slightly) softer landing, and landed quite hard on the ground. The wing trapped under Pete was bent at an awkward angle and Pete was obviously trying his hardest not to show the amount of pain he was in.

“Pete, where does it hurt?”

Pete’s watery eyes met Patrick’s concerned glare and he pointed at his ribs and trapped wing.

“Do you think you can get up, if I helped you?”

Pete nodded and moved his legs out of the way of his wings, before howling at the pain that coursed through his side.

Patrick knelt down and cradled Pete’s head, wiping away the falling tears with his finger and planting a small kiss on his forehead.

“I think, Pete, that you may need an ambulance.”

********

After spending a few days in the hospital, Pete was allowed back home under instruction to rest. Patrick was enjoying doting on him every second of the day, and so was Pete.

The only thing that bothered Pete was Patrick constantly reminding him that it was Pete’s own fault and that’s why the rules were there. Patrick had also threatened to bind his wings on a semi-permanent basis if Pete didn’t follow the rules in future, to which Pete had promised that he wouldn’t because ‘bruised ribs aren’t much fun because I can’t cuddle you properly, ‘Trick’.

 

 

That was the first and last time Pete ever tried to fly without Patrick to keep an eye on him.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I hope you've enjoyed my insanity and comments are always appreciated!  
> xoMCE


End file.
